


All you had to do was stay

by iwaoimilkbread



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoimilkbread/pseuds/iwaoimilkbread
Summary: Post-breakup Iwaoi in college.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	All you had to do was stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to this new book, I'm not sure how long it will be, or where its really going (if you have any requests/ideas feel free to share with me) I will say I'm not the best at writing but I love it, so this is just for fun!   
> In this book, let's just pretend that Oikawa has never heard of, meet, or played Atsumu.  
> Also, I use names interchangeably so I'm sorry if that bothers you, (ex. Iwaizumi, Iwa, Iwa-chan)

Oikawa and Iwaizumi's relationship had never been complicated. Sure they joked around a lot, but their life long friendship had been a constant in both of their hectic lives, everyone thought they'd be together forever. 

Well, that was until a beautiful friendship has blossomed into more during their 2nd year of high school when they awkwardly confessed to one another in the locker rooms. At first, everything seemed perfect. They finally were together after countless years of pining, it had felt so great to hold Hajime's hand, kiss his lips, Oikawa finally got to call Iwa-chan his. Well Until their third, and final year of high school. Oikawa was stressed with constantly training to get better at volleyball, knowing full-well he was gonna pursue it as a career. Yet Iwaizumi was considering all his options, sure he loved volleyball, but he wasn't like Oikawa. Oikawa‘s whole life was volleyball. So with the constant stress of training for volleyball, and studying to pass finals, they had less time to do “boyfriend things.” Oikawa thought it was weird not being by Iwa-Chan’s side constantly, but he knew he still loved him, and he figured everything would go back to normal after finals. But Hajime simply couldn't see how Oikawa and his relationship could fit into his future. Isn't that supposed to happen though? Don't all high school loves come to an end? 

So that's how Oikawa ended up here, Iwaizumi-less, and a freshman in his new college. Oikawa hadn't really seen Iwaizumi since things ended unless you counted an awkward encounter in a supermarket (which ended with Oikawa knocking down a stack of cans). They both agreed to take some time apart before jumping into being friends right away. Oikawa scoffed, how was he supposed to go back to being Iwa-chan’s friend, when he had loved him so deeply? Oikawa tried to refrain from asking Makki and Mattsun too much about Hajime, all he knew was that he was going to a college somewhere nearby. That idiot, they would have made things work. They could have shared an apartment, and lived happily ever after. But no Iwaizumi had to run away leaving Oikawa all alone.

Oikawa was excited for his first day of school, going to college was like a new start. A new start, of an Iwaizumi-less life. It's not like he wanted to lose Iwa-chan completely, so if he wanted to be his friend again he'd have to get over these feelings and fast.   
Oikawa walked onto campus, a smile on his face, determined to focus on the positives of life (and not think of stupid Iwa-chans cute face). Oikawa sat down in his class and began to take out his colored gel pens (“Because color-coding makes it easier to study Shittykawa”)   
He supposes he should stop blindly following Iwaizumis's advice. They had been by each other's side for so long, so Oikawa tried to convince himself that this breakup was just a blessing in disguise, even though he was perfectly content with following Iwaizumi through hell and back. People started filtering into the classroom, some people seemed to know each other, instantly waving others over to sit next to them. But there were also complete newbies like himself, who chose to sit alone in the back. Oikawa always hated sitting in the back of the class, he was paying to be able to be here so he may as well get the most out of it. His hands began fiddling, as he anxiously anticipated his first college class, Would the professor be nice? Or would she be like his old math teacher in high school who reigned terror of Oikawa’s life (Iwa would say that she was just doing her job)? “Stop it Toru, don't think of him, don't think of him” Oikawa muttered to himself, as he lightly flicked his own forehead, which is also something he picked up from Iwa, but he’ll choose to ignore that fact. Oikawa looked up to the door, watching the last few people make their way into the classroom. He saw a dark-haired girl with glasses, who… wait wasn't that karasuno's old manager? He and Mr. Refreshing had stayed in touch after the match, and he introduced the two of them since they were all going to the same college. He smiled at her, her face laced with confusion, then realization as she smiled back, sending a wave his way. At least there was one friendly face, in a sea of unknown people, he thought to himself as he continued to survey the door. He saw a sleepy-looking redhead walk in, with what looked like a gallon of coffee, he could see himself taking a liking to her if he was straight, or bi. Lastly a grumpy looking guy, with brown spiked up hair- oh shit. He was here? He knew Iwa was going somewhere nearby, but he didn't expect him to be this close. “Hey, Oi-” the intruder began to say but he was interrupted by the teacher walking in, informing everyone to take their seats. Here? Iwa-chan was here, how did his Iwa-less life already come to a halt? Oikawa sighed, and forced himself to push Iwa out of his mind, he needed to pay attention.

Oikawa had managed to keep the boy out of his mind for the rest of the class. He wouldn’t let anyone interrupt his focus, especially since it was the first day, and the first class, even if it was him. He quickly began packing his things up after the teacher dismissed the class, he had his next class in 25 minutes. It would probably take him less than 5 minutes to walk to his next class, but just in case he took a wrong turn, he should leave at 8:50, leaving him 10 free minutes. He could rush off to get a coffee, but if the line was too long then, “Hey Oikawa” the man next to him said, softly. Oikawa stood up, and grabbed his books, ‘Iwaizumi! Hey, long time no see, I wish I could stay and chat, but I have class, Bye!” Oikawa quickly spat out, rushing out of the classroom. As he walked out he heard his ex mutter “Oh- um bye?” 

Oikawa quickly pulled out his phone, texting an angry message, questioning if Makki and Mattsun had known about Iwa's school choices, getting a "Surprise?" text back Oikawa was beyond furious, they were supposed to be his best friends, but it was clear they were on Iwa’s side. Oikawa sighed as he walked off to his next class. He pulled out his phone,” Hey wanna get coffee during lunch, already over today.” Oikawa typed out, sending it to Suga, deciding that he was the best choice to confide in between all his friends. He got a text back a few minutes later “Yeah that’s fine, can I bring a new friend I made along?” Oikawa sighed, he was hoping for one on one time, but he said yes anyway, it was probably good for him to also make new friends. 

Oikawa successfully got through all of his morning classes, he was actually excited for all his classes to properly start. He checked his phone texting Suga that he was on his way since Suga’s classes had ended a little before his own. He opted to walk over, considering it was a nice day, and the shop was close by. Oikawa walked in and saw Suga waving him over. Suga was sitting beside a boy with dyed blonde hair. Oikawa walked over, after ordering a coffee and a sandwich. He placed his bag down, on the chair beside him, “You won't believe what happened today.” Oikawa proceeded to introduce himself to the new boy, whose name was Atsumu (Oikawa and he instantly clicked). He then proceeded to tell the two about running into Iwa. “Wait, your friends knew about it, and didn’t even warn you?” Atsumu asked as Suga agreed “I know! I get that they're still close with him and everything but I would’ve at least liked a warning” They all talked about various things(Iwa being one of the main topics of conversation) until it was time for them to go back to class. Oikawa placed his bag on his shoulder and picked up his overly sweet coffee. He had arrived to class early so he was sat in the hallway playing some cat game on his phone, as a notification popped up, “We should talk soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thank you for reading, if you want leave a like and a comment? have a good day, and remember to drink water!   
> Insta: @koizumiolgy  
> Also if there are any spelling mistakes or typos, I'm sorry!


End file.
